


Little Known Facts

by Mornelithe_falconsbane



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/pseuds/Mornelithe_falconsbane
Summary: The early days of Team Seven were rough on everyone.





	Little Known Facts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crunchysunrises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchysunrises/gifts).

It's a little known fact, but so long as there was no clear threat to either himself or Konoha, Hatake Kakashi was more than capable of ignoring the outside world in favor of Icha Icha.

His genin team was very aware.

"Saaaaaaaakura! Why'd you hit me?"

"You let Kakashi-sensei walk into  _ another _ wall! Again! That's the third one today!"

"He's fine!"

"The client is  _ laughing _ at us," Sakura hissed, snatching Kakashi's sleeve and guiding him away from an open storm sewer.

"Hn," Sasuke contributed, crowding against Kakashi's side to direct him away from a lamp post.

The client sniggered into her palm, eyeing them with more than a trace of disdain. "The legendary Hatake Kakashi's on vacation, I assume?"

Sakura gritted her teeth and smiled like their pay depended on it (because it did). "Ha ha. No. He's a super dangerous jounin."  _ Stupid as a box of bricks, _ she didn't add, because stupid and dangerous were rarely reassuring.

"He's lulling onlookers into a false sense of security," Sasuke said solemnly. He looked away from Kakashi to say it, leaving him unsupervised for a brief, disastrous moment.

**Crash. SQUAWK.**

Sakura swore, stomping on the edge of the chicken cage so that Kakashi couldn't drag it along the road behind him. "He was doing so well!"


End file.
